1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a hood readily opened/closed for facilitating assembly/disassembly.
2. The Related Art
A computer enclosure includes a chassis and a hood attached to the chassis. The hood defines a plurality of apertures for receiving bolts threadedly engaging with inner-threaded holes defined in the chassis for fixing the hood to the chassis. However, fixing the hood to the chassis by bolts is somewhat complicated, laborious and time-consuming.
To solve the above problem, Taiwan Patent Application No. 80215987 discloses a hood attached to a chassis by a hinge and movably guided by a rail. The hood is pivotally connected to the chassis for moving with respect to the chassis, thereby allowing the hood to be opened/closed with respect to the chassis. However, the structure of this computer enclosure is complicated. Furthermore, it will occupy a large amount of space on the assembly line during assembly of other components, since the hood cannot be separated from the chassis. Additionally, the hinge and rail are costly.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages by providing an improved structure for mounting a hood to a chassis.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a hood with a catch movably received in a slot defined in a chassis for facilitating assembly/disassembly of other components thereto/therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a catch having a simple structure for reduction of cost.
To fulfil the objects mentioned above, a computer enclosure of the present invention comprises a chassis and a hood attached to the chassis. The chassis comprises a rear panel defining a slot, and a pair of side flanges connected to opposite ends of the rear panel. Each side flange defines a plurality of cutouts and a plurality of slits exposed to the cutouts. The hood has a pair of side walls and a J-shaped catch extending therefrom between the side walls. The catch is received in the slot of the chassis, allowing the hood to be rotatable with respect to the chassis between an open position and a closed position while being selectively removable from the chassis when at the open position. The J-shaped catch engages with the slot for supporting the hood at the open position. Each side wall forms a plurality of latches for being received in the cutouts and moveable into the slits of the chassis thereby securely fixing the hood to the chassis when the hood is at the closed position.